


I’ve been beaten in the game of love

by Ladynight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Sex, Bad with feelings, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek lives across the hall, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Idiots in Love, Laura Hale is alive, Love Story, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Sex, Sex, Stiles and Laura are like BFF, Stiles doesn't believe in love, Stiles sleeps around a lot, confused feelings, i think thats it, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladynight/pseuds/Ladynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going great, that's until Laura's grumpy brother moves in with her and boy, he does not seem to like Stiles.<br/>At least not at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve been beaten in the game of love

_When I found you, you could run so fast._

_You never really wanted love and it couldn’t really hold you back._

_You can try to fight it, but baby we're meant to be._

****

Oh God, what happened?

Oh yeah, great, hot sex.

Stiles sits on the bed, hand rubbing the side of his head; he looks behind him and yep, that’s for sure Lucas’ naked ass. Well, what’s done is done. He yawns and puts on his black boxer and a jeans, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a milk carton from the fridge, drinking straight from it because hell, who is there to tell him not to?

“Stiles?” A husky, low voice calls from the bed. “Jesus, what time is it?”

“One p.m., why? You working today?”  

“Yes and I am late.” Lucas shows up already dressed, the bag hanging over his shoulder. “I have to go, but how about you give me your number before I leave?”

“Lucas, we’ve talked about this yesterday at the bar. I don’t date, I’m not the boyfriend type.”

He smiles “I know, just making sure of the facts.” Stiles opens the door and Lucas stops right in front of him, ducking his head and stealing one last kiss “I’ll see you around?”

Stiles smirks, pushing him “Bye Lucas.” He’s about to go back inside when the door in front of him opens up.

“Oh, hi.”

Stiles turns around “Hello there, you must be new in the building.” He walks over “Nice to meet you, I’m Stiles.”

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Laura and yes, I moved in yesterday.” She smiles.

“Really? Well, do you need any help?”

“Oh, no I’m good already. I was about to ask if you know any good restaurants around here? I didn’t go to the supermarket yet and so I have a big fat nothing in my fridge.”

“You don’t have any food? Well that is just wrong.” She laughs. “I myself was about to go grab a bite. You wanna join me?”

“Oh, if it’s not going to bother you.”

Stiles waves her off “Please. I just have to put on a shirt.” He’s inside his place when he notices Laura is still waiting in the middle of the hall. “What are you doing? Get in here.”

She smiles “You’re very friendly.”

“Believe me, the day will come when you’ll regret ever saying hi to me.”

“Oh Jesus, you think there’s still time for me to run?”

Stiles comes back with a blue shirt on, he grins, grabbing his wallet “Sorry, too late for that, you’re stuck with me now.”

“Damn.” She smirks at him and he laughs, door locking behind them.

“Chinese?”

“Chinese.”

__

“He was so sad to leave!” Laura is in her black panties and an old baseball shirt “I almost feel bad for pretending to be your fiancé.”

“I told him from the beginning that it’s going to be only a one nightstand, nothing more than that.” Stiles has the phone in one hand and the menu from that Thai place Laura loves on the other, he sits on the floor in front of her. “He said he was totally ok with it, that he’s not looking for a relationship either.” He flips thru the pages “You want that weird chicken you ate last time?”

“Fuck yes, that shit is amazing.” She has an ice cream pot between her legs “But he can’t be blamed if your dick is fantastic. You convert him.”

Stiles laughs while dialing. “That sentence is wrong in some many disturbing levels.” He’s still giggling when someone picks up “Oh yeah, hello, I would like to make an ordered? Stiles Stilinski. Yes, that’s my address. Alright, I would like a Black chicken green curry, a bamboo fish and a duck salad.”

“Get that desert, the one with the almonds!” Laura yells with her mouth full and Stiles giggles.

“And a coconut flan, please. Cash. Alright, thank you.”

“It’s my turn to pay.” She puts the ice cream away and reaches for her purse. “Here.”

“Thank you my love. Hey, you know Mrs. Blake from down stairs?”

“The bitch with four cats?”

“Yes, she asked me if we’re, like, childhood buddies.”

“No shit?” Laura laughs, turning on the TV and grabbing the Xbox console.

“Yes shit. When I told her we met seven months ago when you moved in she didn’t even believe me.” He sits next to her on the couch. “I wanna watch D.U.F.F.”

“How old are you? Sixteen?” she laughs but hits play anyway. “It’s because we were meant to be, that’s why we look so fucking great together.”

“If only you’d a dick.”

“You would stop sleeping around for me?”

“We’ll never know, will we?”

“Ass.”

Ten minutes into the movie and Laura, who was not wanting to watch it in the first place, is now jumping and saying that she totally was a D.U.F.F. back in high school, and then they both start sharing lame and awkward stories from the worst part of their lives till now. Stiles tells her about the time Jackson, the guy he’d a major crush on, invited him to prom dance and he’s so fucking glad he couldn’t even sleep. Then, when he and his best friend – Scott – got there, Jackson was already with a date. He laughed at Stiles’ face and said that he’s joking, that he would never go out with someone like Stiles, a loser. Laura laughs her ass off when Stiles tells her that Scott jumped on Jackson and broke his nose, getting them all expulsed from the dance and so they spent the rest of the night drunk dancing in the park while Jackson’s date drove him to the hospital. And so, after a lot of giggling, Laura tells him about the day a girl, a bitch actually, pushed her into the pool even though she knew Laura didn’t know how to swim and was a little fat and ashamed of her body, she tells him with a goofy smile that she’d to hold her brother back because he wanted to punch the girl, Samantha, until she begged for mercy.

“Your brother? Is he the one moving in tomorrow?” Stiles opens up one of the boxes, the movie paused. “Here, it’s your chicken.” He makes a face.

“Yep, Derek.” She grabs a fork “He said our mom is driving him insane and so he asked if he could come live with me, at least for a while. He’s so happy he got this job offer here in San Francisco that I couldn’t just say no.”

“Such a goober.” He smiles when she flips him off “I’m almost finished with my project.”

“You’re serious?! I want to see it.”

“No, you’re only seeing it when it’s done.”

“I hate you.”

“Hum, no you don’t.” He laughs. “Hit play and move over here.”

“So bossy.” She smiles, coming up to the sofa as the movie goes on.

After that movie they watch Sex in the city, then Friends and then at some point in the middle of the night they both pass out on the couch, the food boxes on the center table and a blanket covering them up, Stiles snoring on one side while Laura sleeps silently on the other. Stiles is having a great dream, the best dream ever, actually, when an annoying noise starts low and then it gets so loud he can feel it inside his head, like a church bell.

“What the hell is that?” He asks, still a little lost. “What time is it?” Laura doesn’t move even an inch, arm over her head and mouth hanging open “You kidding me? Laura, wake the fuck up!” He kicks her.

“Hum? What?”

“Jesus is this your phone?! Turn it off, for fuck’s sakes.” Stiles sits, rubbing his eyes. He looks over the window and is sunny already, thank the lord is a Saturday.

“Hello?”

Stiles grabs the rest of the food and puts in the fridge, throwing the empty stuff away; he grabs Laura a banana and a muffin for him.

“Stop yelling! Jesus, I just woke up, give me a break.” Stiles hands her the banana and she mouths a ‘thanks’ while getting up. “I’m coming, stop being such an ass.” She hangs up and bites the fruit in her hand “My brother is here for ten seconds and he’s bugging me already.”

“He’s here, like, in the building?”

“He says he’s been knocking at my place for ten minutes.” Laura walks till the door still wearing only her shirt and panties, but then again, Stiles isn’t much better than her since he’s wearing only his boxers. She opens the door and on the other side there’s a very, very hot man with a scowl and a stubble, amazing green eyes. “Is this all you brought?” She asks pointing to the few boxes.

“No.” he says simply, eyes darting between Stiles and Laura. “There’s more downstairs.”

“Sucks not having an elevator sometimes.” Stiles says “Hi, I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Derek.”

“Do you want some help? With your stuff, I mean.”

“No, Laura and I can handle it just fine, thank you.”

Stiles glances over to Laura because wow, what’s that all about? And she has her arms crossed and a bitch face on. “Derek, can you stop being rude? Stiles is trying to help.”

“I’m not being rude, I just don’t know him.” And by his tone of voice, Stiles can tell that the man doesn’t intend to know him at all. “Not as much as you do, I assume.”

“He’s being nice, that’s reason enough for you to be at least polite. Why are you so mad today? Jesus.” She turns to Stiles “He’s usually not like this.”

“I doubt that for some reason.” Stiles whispers, Derek’s gaze almost burning him alive “Hum, since you don’t seem to be needing any help I’ll go clean the place because, well, you know.”

“Yeah, we did make a mess.” They smile, Derek almost crushing his phone. “You wanna come have lunch with us later?”

“I think it’d be better for you two to spend some quality time together, catch up and all.” Besides, Derek is looking a lot like he’s going to murder Stiles in his sleep “And I have to finish my project anyway, so.”

“Ok then, I’ll text you.” She kisses his cheek.

“Alright. Hum, it’s nice finally meeting you, Derek.”

“Yeah.”

Stiles turns around and goes back inside, where is safe, but not before he catches Laura slapping her brother’s arm. He stops and looks around, the place is indeed a mess. First things first, Stiles goes over to the bedroom and puts his phone to charge, then he chooses Infinity High to play as loud as possible because if he’s doing this, he is doing it right. He looks on the clock and is 9:48 a.m., which gives him plenty of time. Starting by throwing all the bad food away, washing the dishes and cleaning the place, all that while moving his sweet ass and singing, he knows he looks ridiculous with a pair of yellow gloves and a red underwear, but fuck it. By 2 p.m. Stiles’ apartment is amazing and he’s already eaten a cup noddle, all good with the world.

He puts on some clothes and grabs his bag and stuff, sitting on the table. His firm gave him this job last week and he has to finish it till next Friday, it’s the design of a new library downtown. They want it to be vintage but too also have a classy touch. There’s not much left for him to do but the details, he had decided on going with two big columns on the entrance, both looking like the ones used back in old Greece. Yes, he knows is a little risky, but it does look good when put it together with the metal golden plaque right above the big white door. Laura texts him about five times while he’s working, well, he guesses is Laura since he doesn’t get up to pick up the phone. The sun is no longer bright in the sky when Stiles finally finishes it and damn is he hungry, but he can’t eat, not just yet. He promised Laura she was going to be the first one to see it and Stiles is a man who keeps his promises.

“Oh, hum, hi. Is Laura home?”

Derek looks a little less grumpy now. “No, she went grocery shopping.”

“Oh that’s fine, can you tell her that I came by and that I’ve to tell her something really important?”

“Sure.”

“Ok, thanks.” Stiles turns around and starts walking away because the dude still gives him bad, angry vibes.

“Stiles?”

“Yes?” When he turns around Derek is scratching the back his neck, ears a little red.

“I’m sorry for, hum, how I treated you earlier. I thought you and Laura were…”

“Fucking?” Derek’s face closes again, eyebrows arching up “Shit, sorry.”

“Anyway, it’s not nice and I’m sorry.”

Stiles is a hundred per cent sure that Laura was the one who made Derek apologize, but he still smiles anyway. “Don’t worry about it, it’s ok. We were a little indecent, anyway.”

Derek just nods and goes back inside, closing the door, and Stiles wonders if the man is capable of a conversation the last more than 35 seconds. He goes home and there’re three messages from Laura and two from Scott.

_“My brother is an asshole and I’ll kill him.”_

_“You’re not going to believe this, but Derek thought we’re totally fucking like habits!”_

_“Still does not give him the right to act like a jerk, because HELLO, I can fuck whoever I want and he can’t stop me.”_

Stiles laughs like an idiot as he reads it, the lasagna already in the microwave.

_“He apologized to me just now, and I bet my ass you’re the one who made him do it. Ps.: My project is finished, so when you’re done shopping, stop by.”_

The answer comes in less than four seconds _“Yes I did and holy fuck, I’m going home right now, wait for me.”_

Scott texts are to tell Stiles that he’ll be in San Francisco in September, so that Stiles can clear his schedule, even though it’s still the middle of June. Scott is a veterinary and so sometimes Deaton sends him to this fairs or conventions… whatever, in other cities and this time he’s staying here for three whole days, yeah! Ok, it’s a little – a lot - far away, yes, but still exciting! So Stiles calls Scott while he eats and they talk about their lives, Scott telling him that he and Allison are going to start trying to have a baby, they both screaming in happiness for ten minutes, Stiles begging to put his name on the kid, Scott laughing while screaming “no freaking way.” Stiles asks about his dad, tells Scott about Laura’s grumpy brother. The usual.  

“So, dating anyone?”

“Oh dude, don’t start.”

“What?! Stiles, I just think you’ll be happier if—“

“Scott, buddy, I’m perfectly happy the way I’m.”

“Yes, but—“

“Stiles, open up you sucker, I wanna see your design!”

“Scott, I gotta go, can we talk about this some other time?”

“Fine, but you have to –“

“Ok then, bye-bye.” He hangs up and sighs, because this whole Stiles-needs-a-boyfriend talk is a pain in the ass and he’s sick of it.

“Where is it?” Laura goes straight to the table while Stiles closes the door “Oh my god, this is amazing!” she reaches out, grabbing the paper and just staring at it “This is beautiful Stiles, like really beautiful.”

“You really think so?”

“I do.” She looks at him and smiles. “You’re going to knock them dead.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“You want some lasagna?”

“No, Derek is making real food.” She grabs her bags, smirking.

“You evil bitch! Now you’ll have real food while I’m stuck with frozen lasagna and noodles?”

Laura laughs, already in the middle of the hall “You can come eat with us anytime.”

“I’m pretty sure if I do that your brother is going to kill me and then use my flesh to do a stroganoff.”

She smiles “I can always bring you some.”

“That’s why I love you.”

__

An hour ago the sun was bright in the sky, no clouds, no sign of rain at all; still here Stiles is, in his sweatpants and white shirt running like crazy because the world is falling apart, trees trembling with the wind’s strength and lightings cutting the sky. This is what happens when he decides to jog. When Stiles finally gets to his building he’s so wet he has to take his shirt off and twist it, hair all damp and some leaves sticking in his belly. He tries to dry himself as best as he can before finally taking the stairs, he’s singing maybe a little loud and even dancing. He gets to his floor and Derek is sitting in the middle of the hallway, soaked, trying to dry his glasses. Stiles takes his headphones off.

“Hey, you alright?”

He looks up at Stiles, a little surprised “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Stiles is shirtless opening his door, Derek staring at him “Why are you sitting here?”

“Laura is stuck at work and I don’t have a key yet.”

“A week and still no key?”

“None.”

He stops and turns, facing Derek. “I see the rain got you too.” The man makes a humming sound. “Do you want to come inside and wait for her?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Nonsense.” Stiles walks over and extends his hand “You’re all wet, probably freezing. I’m not going to let you stay here in the middle of the hall.” Derek looks at his hand like it has eleven fingers instead of five, but after an awkward moment he takes it, getting up. “Close it behind you, please.” Derek stays like a rock in front of the door, Stiles taking his shoes and socks off. “I’ll get you a towel, do you want to take a shower? Some clothes?”

“You really don’t have to do this.”

Stiles smiles “I know I don’t.”

“A towel and dry clothes would be nice.”

“Ok, there’s a bathroom over there. Take your shoes and socks off, I’ll go grab you a towel.”  He goes back to his room and takes his wet pants and underwear off, putting on his pajamas bottom. “Derek?” He knocks “I got you a towel, a shirt and sweatpants. We’re not really the same size but I think this will fit.”

Derek opens the door just enough to get everything. “Thanks.”

“Hand me your wet clothes, I’ll put them in the dryer.”

“No, it’s fine, you don’t—“

“Oh, hand me that damn thing already.” The door closes, opening again after 20 seconds, a hairy hand holding a ball of wet clothes “There, was it so hard to accept my help?” Stiles smiles to himself when he hears Derek huffing.

He puts everything in the dryer and decides that the weather screams for a special hot chocolate. The sound of the rain falling outside is kind of peaceful, the little drops of water against his windows. He grabs his phone but still no message from Laura, he send her a _“Everything ok?_ ” and waits, but there’s no replay so he puts the phone away and starts to walk around the little kitchen. He hears footsteps approaching and turns his head, a milk carton, a pot of cinnamon, one of chocolate, vanilla and some other things over the counter. “I see it all fitted.”

“A little, yes.”

“I’m making hot chocolate, make yourself at home.”

“Thanks.”

“You say that a lot.” Stiles grabs the hot milk.

“I guess so.”  Derek comes near him. “Can I help?” 

“Hum, sure. Grab me two mugs, they’re on that cabinet over there.”

They both, each with his mug, go back to the living room, Derek arching one eyebrow towards Stiles when instead of sitting in the couch, he sits on the ground. “I like sitting on the floor.”

Derek then does something extraordinary, he smiles. He looks great when he smiles, Stiles thinks he should do it more. “This is really good.” Derek takes another sip.

“Thanks, it’s my mom’s recipe. She used to do it every time it rained.” Stiles grins, facing the window “She loved the rain, she used to make us both hot chocolate and then she would drag me over to the window and we would sit down on the floor and just watch the rain for hours.”

“Sounds amazing.”

“It was. I miss her almost every day, but when it rains it’s like she’s here with me, alive again somehow. It gives me a weird sense of peace. Good weird.”

“Laura never told me that about you.”

Stiles smirks “That’s not the kind of thing you tell about someone.” He takes a sip.

“I miss my dad too, sometimes.” Derek says after a long time, Stiles turning his head to give him his attention. “He’s a soldier, died on duty. He loved sunny days. When he’s home he used to take me and Laura to this field near our house, and then he would just roll with us in the grass, other times my mom joined us and we would all have a picnic under this big tree.”

“He’s an amazing father, I can tell.”

“Did Laura ever told you about this?”

“Yes, she did.” Stiles gets up, taking the two empty mugs to the sink “But it’s always nice to hear it.”

Derek stays looking at him and Stiles can’t figure out what he’s thinking. His phone buzzes and so he breaks the contact, picking the thing up. “Laura is leaving work now, she got stuck in the elevator.” Stiles looks up “You wanna order some food?”

“Yeah, that would be good.”

“How do you feel about a pizza? There’s also Chinese, Thai, Japanese.”  

“A pizza sounds good.”

“Cheese or pepperoni?”

“Both.”

“Good choice.” Stiles smiles.

They’re eating in comfort silence, a comment or other here and there, Stiles always talking more than Derek who says short phrases and humming noises most of the time, when someone knocks on the door at the same time that Derek’s phone starts  ringing. “Hello?”

Stiles comes to the door. “Laura? You okay?”

With her phone in hand she steps in “Derek, I’m so sorry! The elevator stopped at work and—“

“It’s ok, Stiles let me stay here.”

“Jesus, Laura, you’re soaked. You’re going to get a cold.”

“I know.” She says as Derek wraps his arms around her, both walking out of Stiles’ place.

“Here.” He hands Derek the rest of the pizza “She’s probably hungry.”

Derek looks at him, Laura opening door. “Thanks.”

“It’s nothing.” Stiles waves at Laura “If you need anything just give me call or come knock at my door.”

“You can bet your ass I’ll call you.”

He laughs “Alright, good night Derek. And good night to you too, Laura.”

“Night Stiles.” She yells back.

Derek looks again at the pizza box, raising his glare and meeting those brown eyes “Good night, Stiles.”

Stiles smiles once more before going back inside and closing the door.

__

“You really need to paint your wall.” Stiles says from Laura’s couch. “This white wall bores the crap out of me.”

“Is on my ‘to do’ list. I was thinking yellow?”

“I agree. And Derek also likes yellow so is decided.”

“How do you know that?”

“He told me yesterday when we went out for coffee.”

“Hum, alright then. So, what are you doing tonight?” Laura is on the floor, painting her nails.

“The people from the library loved my design, so tonight I’m going out with some people from the firm to celebrate. I’m very excited, actually.”

“Your design was approved and you tell me this now?!” She throws a cushion at him. “Oh my God that’s great!”

He smiles. “I know.”  He looks at the clock. “Shit, I have to go the drugstore before it closes.” He gets up “Are we still having lunch together tomorrow?”

“Yep, you, me and Derek because you’ve to eat his food.”

He laughs. “Aright. See you later.”

Stiles runs to the drugstore because he’s out aspirins and he knows for sure he’ll need them tomorrow morning. Deep down he knows Scott is right, deep down he knows that life is passing by, he’s 27 already and sleeping around with guys he picks at bars is not something he can do forever but he’s just afraid. Love was never his thing, not even back when he still lived in Beacon Hills. Every time he liked someone or the person didn’t want him back or they would have a casual sex and then the guy would dump him. There’s this one time when the guy didn’t even bother to dump him, he just showed up kissing and holding hands with some other boy and Stiles had to pick up the pieces of his heart one more time. College was when he decided to change, to just say ‘fuck it’ and never get attached to someone. Yes, he wants kids and yes, he loves those movie’s ideas about love, but maybe this stuff isn’t for him. Maybe he’s not meant to have all of that.

And he’s weirdly okay with that. For now, at least.

He’s looking into his bag when Stiles hears Laura squirming, he looks up and Derek is holding her the best way he can while he tries to close their door, Laura wearing only a robe.

“What happened?!”

“I fell on the shower and now it hurts like a motherfucker.” She has a hand on her side, eyes a little red.

“I’m taking her to the hospital.” He lets the key fall “Crap.”

“Jesus, Laura. Alright.” Stiles helps Derek closing the door. “Your car is parked near here, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Good, I don’t have to call a cab then. Do you have her I.D. with ya’?”

“Fuck, no.”

“No problem, you go to the car and I’ll grab her stuff and meet you downstairs. There’s a hospital five minutes away from here.”

“But you have that celebration thing tonight! You’re so happy about it. I’m good, Derek will help me; you don’t have to come.”

“Like I’m going to go a party while you’re at the hospital.” He grabs the keys, Derek looking at him, a soft expression.

“We’ll be waiting for you in the car.”

“Ok.”

Stiles is sitting in the waiting area, a coffee in one hand and his cellphone on the other, after all he’s to tell people he’s not coming today. He’s biting the cup, distracted, when someone sit at his side, sighing.

“Is she ok?”

Derek rubs his face “Yeah, a bruised rib only.”

“Thank god.”

“You can go to that thing you and her were talking about earlier, I think you still have time if you run.”

Stiles turns to face him and huffs “Like I’m leaving you and her here alone. It’s fine, I can go to a bar anytime I want. Besides, I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.”

“You really care for her.”

“Yeah, and I also care about you too.” Derek ducks his head, lips curved up in a small grin “There’s no getting rid of me now buddy, I’m sorry.” And Stiles can’t stop smiling, Derek looks so carefree right now.

“I don’t think I want to get rid of you.”

“Good, because I’m not going anywhere.” They’re sitting so close Stiles can see all the colors trapped inside Derek’s eyes, the green, the brown, and it’s so hypnotizing. His eyes dart down to Derek’s thin lips and when Stiles looks up again Derek is facing his mouth and shit, it would be so easy to just lean forward and—

“Hey guys! Over there, I’m with them!”  Laura’s voice is all happy.

Derek is the first one to look away, getting up. “Hey, you’re looking good for someone who was crying just a few hours ago.”

“We gave her some pretty strong painkillers” The nurse smiles “She’s going to feel sleepy soon. Here, this are the pills she’s to take.”

“Thank you.”  Derek grabs the piece of paper and put it in his pants.

Stiles loops his arm around her waist and she makes a _‘weeeeee’_ sound. “You’re so strong. Derek, Stiles is so strong.”

“I bet he is.” Derek and Stiles are laughing while he puts the seatbelt on his sister, Stiles holding the car’s door open.

“Stop laughing at me!”

“But we’re laughing with you, honey.” Stiles says between giggles.

“Then it’s ok.” Laura has her eyes closed already. “Okie dokie.”

Derek hits the ignition, Stiles laughing while taking pictures of Laura all drugged up. “She’s going to kill you.”

“Does that mean you don’t want me to send you this pictures?” Stiles gives him a sassy smirk.

“Hell no, I want them all.” Derek’s laughing so bright Stiles doesn’t resist, he raises his phone and takes a picture of him looking forward, mouth open in a happy smile while he drives. “Did you just take a picture of me?”

“You look good when you smile. You should do it more.”

“Yeah Der, you never know who may fall in love with your smile.” Laura sleepily murmurs from the backseat. Stiles can feel his cheeks burning, he turns to the window to avoid the shame but he can still sense Derek’s gaze on him.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Is all he says to her.

__

“Oh my god, is six a.m. on a Sunday, Laura you better be dying or else I will kill you!” Stiles turns on the lights, dragging himself around. “Stop fucking knocking, I’m coming.”

“Surprise!” Scott has two bags with him and a huge smile on his face.

“Ohmigod!” Stiles jumps on him “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be here on Thursday!”

“Deaton sent me earlier.” He comes in “I see you finally painted that wall.”

“You nagging about it all the time when we skyped was driving me insane.” They laugh “Want some cereal?”

“Sure.”

“Since you came earlier does that mean you’ll be leaving earlier too?”

“Yep, I’m out of here on Wednesday.”

Stiles feels sad all of the sudden. “I wish you’d stay longer.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. On your next vacation you’ll come home, right?”

“Yep, see my old man.” Stiles grins into his cereal thinking about his dad. “So, you staying here or at a hotel?”

“A hotel, but the convention starts only tomorrow so I thought we could spend the day together.” Scott has cereal falling from his mouth as he speaks, Stiles laughing.

“Sounds good! And since you woke me up, how about some video game for the old times?”

“Fuck yes, I’m dying to kick your ass.”

“So, tell me how are things going with Allison?”

They play sitting on the floor and Scott tells him that he and Allison went to the doctor to get everything check, just for precaution and yes, everything is fine with them both. Stiles still can’t believe that his best friend, the guy who is almost his brother and that once jumped from the roof because he’s drunk and thought he could fly, is now already planning on having babies while Stiles has, well, nothing but his job and money.

“But what about this Derek guy?” Scott blows Stiles head off “Suck it!”

“I don’t know, he’s nice but we’re just friends.” Stiles pushes Scott of a cliff “Bite me.”

“You can’t just stay sleeping with everyone in San Francisco forever.”

“Ouch.” He touches his heart, faking pain.

“It’s the truth, bro.”

Stiles is about to say something when there’s a knock on the door, Scott arching his eyebrows.

“Derek?”

“Hi, did I wake you?”

“No, not all.”

Scott’s head pops up behind Stiles “Hello there!” He steps forward “You must me be Derek, nice to meet you, I’m Scott.”

“Oh, hi.” Derek peeks inside the place. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother.”

Stiles playful pushes Scott “You don’t bother. So, what can we do for you?”

“Yeah, dude, wanna come inside?”

“No, I’m good. Just wanted to give you these back.” Derek hands Stiles his clothes all washed and fresh. “I realized only yesterday that they were still with me.”

“Are those your clothes?!” Scott eyes are wide open.

“You don’t have to worry about it, he just—“

“I lent it to him some time ago.” Stiles smiles “Totally forgot about it.”

Derek stays looking at him for long seconds, Stiles staring right back. “Are you sure you don’t wanna join us?” he asks.

“No, thanks. I’m gonna go for a run.”

“Ok then, see you later?”

“Sure.”

As soon as Stiles closes the door Scott starts asking questions. “Why does he have your sweatpants?!”

“He was all wet and—“

“ALL WET?”

“Scott, shut up!” Stiles slaps his neck, throwing his clothes over the couch “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing my ass, he looks at you like you hang the moon.”

“He does not.”

“You do it too.”

“Enough!” Stiles sighs “Seriously Scott, drop it.”

“Alright.” He looks guilty. “Wanna finish the game and then go to my hotel with me?”

And so they spent some more time playing and goofing around before finally getting up and leaving Stiles’ place. They stop by the hotel so that Scott can drop his stuff and then they go on to a Chinese place to have lunch, they rent bikes and ride them over the park, Scott almost hitting a squirrel and Stiles filming it and putting it on snapchat because shit, it’s too good to just let it slip. They have ice cream, lots of ice cream, actually, and around 4 p.m. Alli calls Scott and o the three of them have a little facetime all together, Stiles trying one more time to convince her to put his name on their baby. Even his dad ends up showing up, turns out he’s going to give Allison her sweater back and so the four of them end up talking and laughing, just like old times.

 Stiles misses them so much, his dad and Alli and Scott, Erica and Isaac, all the gang. Life was so much easier in high school, maybe not happier per say, but easier yes. They all used to hang out every day, studying, eating junk food and the future was just a big blur, so distant and unpredictable. But now it’s here, Erica and Boyd living in NY, Isaac in California, Stiles in San Francisco, Scott and Alli in Beacon Hills… Don’t get him wrong, he’s so happy that everyone lives are going great and that his friends are happy but he misses the good old days. Yes, they still talk a lot but they only see each other for real once, maybe twice or three times a year and it just sucks. Sometimes it feels like everyone is moving forward while he is stuck. Sometimes he wishes his life was different, but most of the time he doesn’t.

If he hadn’t moved here he would have nerve met Laura, who is like the sister he never had, nor Derek. Stiles doesn’t really know how he feels about Derek yet, but he knows is a strong feeling because he has never really enjoined silence, but spending time with Derek, even if just sitting around reading a book while drinking coffee, not saying much, is great. Is amazing and it makes him feel this weird thing in his chest, like a thug. A good thug, a warm sensation… It’s just good. He never felt like this before and he doesn’t know what to do with all of this.

“I’ll come by on Wednesday morning for breakfast before you leave, ok?”

“Ok.” Scott hugs him one more time. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too buddy.”

Stiles is waiting for the elevator when Scott calls out for him “I didn’t mean you’re unhappy sleeping around. I just think it’s time to give something else a try and Derek seems to like you.”

Stiles smiles, getting in, but before the doors can close he says “I like him too.” Scott goofy smile is the last thing he sees.  

Stiles thinks about Derek all the way back home, he wonders  if Derek is a good kisser, wonders if he smiles in the middle of the kiss like Sam, the guy he hooked up last week, does. He thinks about all the things he and Derek had done together, buying Laura a gift, having coffee together, the endless times Derek got locked out of his place and spent the afternoon sitting in Stiles floor watching a movie or reading a book, maybe just talking. The lunches, brunches and dinners he, Laura and Derek had together, the time he made Derek laugh so hard coke came out of his nose, Laura taking pictures as Stiles fell off the chair, belly hurting. It felt so good being around them, it felt like a second family. Erica’s voice yelling in his head “Create a pair of balls, for fuck’s sake” made him laugh. His dad always says is better to think when you lay it all over the table and maybe that’s what Stiles needs to do.

He knocks about a hundred times but it seems like no one is home and Laura is not texting him back, so Stiles just gives up and goes to his place, but when he opens the door he’s a big surprise waiting in his living room.

“Derek? Is everything ok? I’ve been knocking at your door for like hours.”

“I was here because talk we must.” Derek tries to get up but ends stumbling on his own feet.

“Are you drunk?! And how did you get in here?”

“I grabbed Laura’s emergency key and I may be a little drunk, but not much.”

“A little?” Stiles closes the door and goes help him, trying to make him sit down but Derek rather stand.

“I don’t wanna sit.”

“God, you reek of beer and bourbon.”

“You can’t do that.” He pushes Stiles but almost ends up falling on his ass and Stiles has to hold a laugh. “You can’t.”

“Do what? Derek, you’re not making any sense. Where is Laura?”

“Laura not is topic of this conversation.”

“Jesus,” Stiles whispers “Ok, how about I make you a cup of coffee while you take a cold shower?”

“I like you.”

“I like you too buddy.”

“No, no, no.” Derek looks like a stubborn kid “I like like you.”

Stiles is so lost. “Okay…”

“So?”

“So what? Derek, don’t you think that maybe we should be having this conversation in the morning?”

“No, now is the best time we’ll ever have.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Stiles steps closer, hands over Derek’s brood shoulders. “Just let me put you in bed and I’ll make you some—“  But Stiles doesn’t finish his sentence, Derek’s lips firm and warm swallowing his words, a hand coming to grab his neck. It’s a little sloppy at first, the taste of Derek mixing with the taste of alcohol, Stiles not knowing what to do. But after five seconds he gives in, he stops fighting and opens up, letting Derek’s hot tongue slides inside him, Derek’s other hand coming to his hip, pulling him closer and he can’t hold back his whimper, a little pleasure sound that comes out of his throat and is swallowed by Derek right away, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, Derek’s nails scratching his sides.

“No, wait.” Stiles pulls back, Derek looking like a sad puppy “You’re drunk, we should not be doing this.”

“You do this all the time with other guys.”

Stiles takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. “I know. But you’re not like the other guys.”

“Is that a good thing?” Derek sits down and Stiles takes off his shoes and glasses, covering him up.

“I’m not sure yet.”

“Okay.” Derek’s already passing out a little, nor here nor there.

“I’ll make you some coffee.”

But when Stiles comes back Derek is already snoring, hugging his pillow.

__

“What time is it?” Is the first thing he asks “God, what happened?”

Stiles comes out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist “Laura called. And I think it’s 9, maybe 10 a.m.”

“Shit, I had work today. Crap, you had to go to work today too. Oh God, I’m so sorry Stiles.”

“It’s ok, I called in sick and so did you.” Stiles points to the little desk next to Derek “Take the aspirin, you look like you need it.”

“Thanks.”

“So.”  Derek gets up, lost, but doesn’t say a thing back to Stiles. “Boy, you’re a lot more chatty when you’re drunk.”

“Stiles, I shouldn’t have done that. Can we just forget about last night?”

He analyzes Derek’s face, his eyes, his mouth “No, we can’t. I can’t. You said you like me and I didn’t get it right away but after you kissed me I kind of figured it out.”

“You had a guy sleeping here less than two days ago, Stiles.”

“Wait, what?”

“The brunette, crocked jaw.”

Stiles laughs “Dude, that’s Scott, my best friends slash brother that I always talk to you about.”

Derek looks embarrassed, he shakes his head and looks away “Doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t have done that anyway and I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.”

Derek seems shocked “You’re not?”

Stiles smiles weakly “No, because I like like you too.” He closes the space between them “I’m going to be honest here Derek, I’m not good with feelings, I don’t know how to handle them. But if there’s something I know is that I like you in a way that I’ve never liked anyone before.” Stiles reaches out slowly, fingers grabbing the back of Derek’s neck as he leans in, closing his eyes as soon as Derek’s hot mouth is on his, wet and soft. He slides his hands down Derek’s chest, nails leaving a bright red trail and he can feel the man shivering under his touch.

Derek licks a line in his neck, hot and long, kisses going up his jaw and Stiles just can’t control himself anymore, his little noises filling the room as he tries to decide is if he wants to pull away or keep on going forever. Derek bites his earlobe, soft and wet, fingers circling Stiles’ waist, right above the white towel. “Do you want me to stop?” Derek asks, his eyes so blown and big that there’s only a little green left on them, the black taking over almost completely. Stiles puts his hands overs his and helps him take the towel off as an answer, the thing falling on the floor as Derek closes his eyes and breathes heavier. Stiles then kisses him again, pushing him until the back of his knees hit the bed, Derek grabbing Stiles by the waist so he can pull him over his lap, feeling the naked, rigid dick against his jeans. Stiles bites his neck, hard, only so he can smile while liking it afterwards, sloppy and hot, nails scratching Derek’s back as his moans fills the bedroom.  

Stiles starts moving his hips carefully, slowly grinding, driving Derek right on the edged but never pushing, and when Derek loses it, throwing him on the bed and getting on top of him all Stiles does is smirk, lips red and swollen, face blushing. “In a hurry?” His voice is low and husky, so sexy, while he draws imaginary circles around Derek’s nipple, biting his lips. Derek reaches out for his hand and guides them to his pants, eyes locked on that deep brown sea, Stiles grinning as he pushes himself up in the best way he can, fingers working on Derek’s jeans as he kisses him. “Take those off. Take everything off, I wanna see your cock.” And Derek closes his eyes again, trying to keep it together because the sound of Stiles wrecked voice is almost more than he can take right now. When he’s finally naked, standing in front of the bed, Stiles gets this hungry look, me changes the position again, Derek’s back hits the mattress, cock thick against his abs. And without breaking eyes contact Stiles lowers himself between his legs, hand playing with his balls while he kisses the inside of Derek’s thighs and Derek has to hold back a moan. Stiles tongue is warm against his length and he moves so gracefully slow Derek can feel his heart beating like jungle drum inside his ribs, but when Stiles finally swallows him fully, tip of the nose touching his groin, then Derek throws his head back and whimper, a soft and wet _‘Aahh’_ as Stiles bobs his head up and down.

Stiles playfully touches Derek’s rim, just for a little fun, and suddenly Derek wants so much more “Don’t stop that.” He manages to get out, Stiles pulling out with a loud ‘pop’, smirking, chin wet an messy with saliva and pre-cum, one hand stroking him nonstop as the other open the drawer, searching for lube and a condom. The two first fingers goes in so easily Stiles laughs a little, he drags himself up, trapping Derek’s cock against his abs as he works a third finger in, Derek’s mouth hanging open against his own, shameless sounds falling from it and it’s just so good. “I’m ready.” Derek bites his lips, head back “Shit, just fuck me.”

“Not like this.” Stiles lowers his voice as he gets his fingers out “I want you to ride me.” He whispers in his ears and Derek can feel every hair in his body standing up.

Stiles pulls himself up on the bed, back against the headboard as he helps Derek to sink down, his hole stretching around him, so hot and tight he can’t stay quiet “Fuck, you feel so good Der.” And with that Derek just drops down, making Stiles scream, nails digging into Derek lower back, pushing him impossible closer. When he opens his eyes again Derek is looking at him, hands flat against the wall as he raises himself up just so he can go down, fast, taking everything he wants, biting his lips to try to tamp down and he just looks so good Stiles can’t resist it, he goes in for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, one hand sliding up and down Derek’s hairy thigh as them both, breathless, tie their tongues together to the rhythmic of their fuck. Fast and desperately. And when Stiles closes his fist around Derek’s cock he can feel the man’s teeth running over his neck, liking and biting, he can feel his skin vibrating with the moans and pleads, he runs his thumb over Derek’s shaft and strokes faster, feeling his orgasm building in his stomach, a rip in his guts as Derek bite his shoulder and so Stiles stars to meet his trusts, hard, Derek throwing his head back as his hand joins Stiles and he cum, hard, white strips painting Stiles torso as he screams, orgasm ripping him in two, draining all his strengths.

They’re both staring at the window, Stiles with his head under Derek’s chin running his hands over Derek’s naked belly and chest, eyes closed, all his attention on Derek’s fingers playing with his arm. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Sex? I doubt that.” Derek huffs a laugh.

“No, you asshole! This, staying together like this, cuddling with someone after I’ve already, well, you know.” Derek doesn’t say anything, body stiffing. Stiles raises his head slightly enough to face him “I like it though, is good.”

“Laura told me not to do this.” He says after a while.

“Do what?”

“This, get attached to you, sleep with you. She said that you’re a one nightstand kind of guy and that I would end up hurt. She said it’s going to be a huge mistake.”

Stiles sits down and stares at him, a hickey under his ear.

“Stiles, did I make a mistake?”

He crawls, sitting over Derek’s lap, hands in each side of his face as he kisses him breathless. “God, I hope not.” Stiles whispers with their foreheads together, eyes closed as Derek’s hot breath mixes with his own “I really hope not.”

__

“I don’t know about this.”

“Stop being such a chicken.” Laura smiles to her brother “It’s going to be okay.”

“Hey, sorry.” Stiles catches up with them. “Shall we?”

“We shall!” Laura smiles, knocking on the door.

Erica is there, a huge diamond ring on her finger, Boyd happy at her side talking to Isaac, who looks great too. John and Melissa hugging, she’s holding this extremely little blue shoes, smiling. Scott has that goofy smile so big and bright, holding hands with Allison while she caresses her fat pregnant belly, talking happily with a girl Stiles doesn’t know yet.

“We are here!” Laura greets everyone “And I brought you a little something.” She hands over a little gift.

“Hey, Sti, is that Derek I see?” Scott smirks and everyone turns to face them.

Stiles interlace his fingers with Derek’s, smiling big. “Yes, we’ve been dating for over five months now.” Stiles turns to face him, Derek’s cheek red under his stubble “So I think is safe for me to say it. Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writting this after I watched What's your number, so yeaaah. I just love that movie so much uhahuisdauad
> 
> This was not beated and I just finished it so sorry for the mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading and you're all great and amazing <3


End file.
